fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah is a recurring antagonist in the Godzilla series and appears as a collaborative monster in Monster Hunter. Physiology King Ghidorah is a colossal-sized, 3-headed, draconic creature that has the ability to manipulate the atmosphere to form a mass array of thunderstorms and leave trails of destruction wherever he goes. The middle head is the leader and is the most direct of three, the right head is the most aggressive and attacks at first-sight and never asks questions, the left head is the most curious and is often scolded by the middle head for not paying attention. Behavior King Ghidorah is a ruthless, sadistic creature that travels into the MH universe via an unknown portal. Despite the surprise: even then, without second thought, his intentions do not change and remains seeking to reshape the world into a habitat more suitable for him, made easier due to the lack of presence of his arch-rival. Despite the heads differing personalities, all three crave for destruction. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Everything Arch-Rivals: Non-existent in Monster Hunter Behavior Towards Other Monsters King Ghidorah carries its sadistic tendancies onward from his origins and kills any creature that it catches sight of. Tracks Tracks: Conduction Goldscale, Kaiju Footprint, Charred Carcass Abilities King Ghidorah utilises electricity as a weapon with each head capable of shooting beams of gravity at his enemies. His size alone is a weapon as he crushes ecosystens with his feet and even blows them away when he takes off for flight. Each head behaves differently to the hunter and can be countered in different ways. The middle head focuses on the target thats the least weakened and controls the other heads in dishing out party-carting attacks - the right head attacks without hesitation, often physically with bites and slams - the left head is the least aggressive and often takes several hits before it decides to attack the hunter (if the middle head doesn't snap it out of curiousity). Rage and Tired States *Rage State: King Ghidorahs scales will start to glimmer a bright gold. Its movements are 1.75x faster. *Tired State: N/A Mounts King Ghidorahs heads can be mounted but King Ghidorah can only be successfully mounted if only one head is active - if more than one head is active, the other head will attack you while mounted on the targeted head. Ecology Habitat Range King Ghidorah resides within the Mount of the Devil. Ecological Niche King Ghidorahs outside-world origins means he does not fit in the natural food-chain, he is an unnatural abomination that is "not supposed to be here". Biological Adaptations King Ghidorahs size alone can drive any and all potential aggressors away from it out of fear, if that doesn't do the job, the attentiveness of its trio of heads along with supreme control over electricity is certain to finish the job. Its biological adaptions are far beyond the researchers understanding, being a demon of unknown origin. Behaviour Pure Evil, his animalistic aspects are a facade; King Ghidorah has very high self-awareness and knows well of the destruction he causes and enjoys every second of it. Can and will destroy the entire world if he is not stopped. Attacks Note: King Ghidorah has 2 phases to its fight - King Ghidorah cannot be truly killed thus, the main goal is to decapitate all 3 of his heads before any of them regenerate. Phase 1 In this phase, King Ghidorah is standing in-between regions of the mountain - there are 6 large-sized platforms scattered around along with the bottom floor which is the least recommended spot as no weakspots are available there and Ghidorah can One-Shot you with his footsteps. His main weakspots being all 3 of his heads. You transport to each platform via wingdrakes on hitching posts that are on the side of each platform. Note: all 3 of these heads perform these attacks consectively; on different or the same platform; this is why multiplay is entirely recommended. Sweeping Bite: One of the three heads will sweep from the side of the platform with its both open, attempting to bite the targeted hunter, it can proceed to do this attack 3 times in a row. Electric Ball: One of the three heads will aim its mouth at a targeted hunter and then shoot a large ball of electricity that explodes into a large AOE. Any of the heads can sometimes shoot up to 3 electric balls. Inflicts Thunderblight. Electric Beam: One of the three heads will aim its mouth at a targeted hunter and then shoot a large beam of electricity that it can then sweep in random directions. Inflicts Thunderblight. Standing Wing-Flap: He will rear himself upwards before then flapping his wings repeatedly which causes a large amount of wind gust to form and send hunters flying back. This wing flap can actually cause damage but its minor damage compared to the rest of his attacks. Electric Bite: The same as the Sweeping Bite attack except it unleashes trails of electricity that shoot out in random directions that can catch unsuspecting hunters off-guard. Inflicts Thunderblight. Tail Slam: Both tails will emerge upwards and proceed to slam onto the platforms repeatedly; multiple times in a row; it often combo-chains this with other attacks such as beams and bites. Electric Nova Nuke: One of the three heads will have an electrical effect from inside it before it then shoots a massive electric nova that explodes the entire platform and covers it in a coat of electricity that zaps away at hunters health repeatedly; hunters are required to get out of the platform as soon as possible until the zapping area-of-effect clears away (which takes about 30 seconds). Bolted Whirlwinds: One of the three heads will unleash a burst of wind from its mouth; coated in electricity before the bursts form into massive electric-clad tornadoes that travel across all 3 platforms; they can remain for up to 30 seconds before dissipating and around three can be present on the map on one go. King Ghidorah rarely does this attack and only does it against more than one player; meaning that it never does this attack if fighting it solo. Head Exclusive Abilities Ichi Electric Minefield: Ichi will conduct electricity upon its mouth that sparks repeatedly; it then sweeps its head upon all 3 platforms; which causes from 5 to 10 electrical semi-orbs to appear and scatter across all 3 platforms. Getting near these semi-orbs causes the orb to explode into an electrical AOE that inflicts Thunderblight. The orbs dissipate on their own after 10 seconds. Only Ichi can perform this attack. Ni Flashing Bright Roar: Ni will have an electric aura around it before it then roars extremely loudly which can damage hunters near the radius while also unleashing a bright flash from the electric conduction of its scales which inflicts Stun to hunters that don't avoid the attack. San/Kevin Bolted Vacuum: San will form an electric ball from its mouth that gets larger and larger before it forms into a disk shape; San will then ignite it via a bite which causes the massive electric disk to hover across a random platform and then vacuum in all the hunters on that specific platform; getting caught by this vacuum forces the hunter into the electric disk which then evaporates the hunter; instantly OHKO-ing hunters. Since this is a OHKO attack, the Guts skill is recommended or make sure to reach another platform in time. The electric vacuum disk dissipates after 20 seconds although the explosion's AOE is large enough to hit the neighbouring platforms. Phase 2 In this phase, King Ghidorah takes to the skies and destroys all platforms, turning the Mount of the Devil into a near flat-landscape where the raging seas become visible on the horizon along with the storms King Ghidorah is causing. King Ghidorah now will proceed to fight you how standard monsters do - the hunters are required to use the clutch claw to counter King Ghidorah and his massive size. Large pillars still remain on the flat landscape which have wedge beetles but also retains geysers that can send the hunter flying extremely high into the air; these geysers are scattered around the map. Note: All of the attacks he had in Phase 1 carry over to Phase 2 but with some differences due to the lack of elevation; in this phase, he often uses more of his physical attacks now too. Stomp: He will proceed to lift his left or right leg upwards before proceeding to stomp the ground; he only does this if a hunter is underneath him. Causes Quake. Double Stomp: He can stomp the ground twice with both feet to catch unwary hunters off-guard. Causes Quake. Double Tail Whip: Both of his tails will whip from behind on both sides that the tails correlate to; hitting almost any hunteers behind it. Charging Rampage: If a target is far away, King Ghidorah will charge at them; each of the individual heads will do their own attacks during this charging attack. Being close to his feet during this can cause Quake if the hunter isn't outright stepped on which can inflict major damage. Flight: King Ghidorah takes to the skies; he rarely does so but when it does; he uses the majority of his standard projectile attacks along with his bond attacks. Regeneration: If a head is successfully cut off; the hunter has about 5 minutes to cut off the other two heads before the head regenerates. The threshold to cut off Ghidorahs heads get easier if the hunter proceeds to do it more than once. The best way to successfully cut off all three of Ghidorahs heads is to keep an eye on the necks of all three; a tinging scar will be noticeable on the head that is about to be cut off in just a few hits, in this instance, focus on the ones that don't have the scars until all three of the heads do. Bond Note: King Ghidorah has bond attacks that involve all 3 of his heads coming together to unleash extremely powerful attacks. Note: Most of these attacks are exclusive to Phase 2. Multi-Beams: All three heads will have their necks and head sparkling with electrical particles before all three heads unleash beams of electricity. All three aim the beam downwards when starting it but then each of the individual heads will aim the beams in random directions. Inflicts Thunderblight. Ultra-Beam: When doing the Multi-Beams attack; sometimes all three heads will curdle close to each other while the beam transforms into a colossal-sized beam (the AOE for this beam is utterly enormous). Ghidorah then sweeps this colossal-sized beam 90 degrees before the beam dissipates. Getting hit by this beam instantly OHKOs the hunter/s. Multi-Projectile Storm: Instead of beams, all three heads proceed to shoot electrical projectiles absolutely everywhere; whether it be electrical balls, Ichi's Minefields, San's Vacuum, etc Multi-Rampage: Sometimes while doing a Rampage Charge, each of the heads will attempt to bite or shoot electric projectiles at hunters that run out of the radius of the charge. Gravity Beam Scattershot: This is one of King Ghidorahs super-moves. It flaps its wings repeatedly which causes electricity to surge around its entire body; it will do this for 30 seconds, in which case, the hunter's must run to cover; this cover can be either behind the large pillars, farcaster to base camp or the lower broken layers of the locale that can be climbed down to in order to avoid this attack - being in the radius of the attack is a guaranteed OHKO no matter what (even with Guts). After 30 seconds, King Ghidorah will unleash its infamous Gravity Beam Scattershot where it poses and roars while sending lightning strikes absolutely everywhere; lightning raining across the skies as storm clouds turn into water vapour clashing with other storm clouds; causing lightning to burst everywhere; unleashing a colossal bright light as the lightning stikes shoot across the entire area before King Ghidorah emits the final electrical explosion which shoots out like a colossal circle of a massive wall of electricity.; this is counted as a separate attack that also OHKOs the hunter no matter what, meaning the hunter has to be cautious that King Ghidorah has performed this attack before getting out of their hiding spot. He only performs this attack when below 50% health. Uplift Outer Atmosphere: This is one of King Ghidorahs super-moves. It crashes onto the position of the target hunter/s in which it slams its legs into the ground before then ripping a colossal chunk of the ground (size is around 1/5 of the arena itself). King Ghidorah will then repeatedly hover upwards as the hunters are affected by wind gust and Quake. The hunter/s *must* try to avoid the wind gust and Quake to jump off the enormous platform (or use a farcaster), because what King Ghidorah is doing is bringing the platform with the hunters extremely high into the atmosphere and then eventually completely out of the world; the lack of oxygen means that the hunter/s dies immediately no matter what (this is considered a OHKO attack); instant death is what happens even with the Guts skill if the hunter fails to jump off the platform in time. He only performs this attack when below 20% health. Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Carves Questline A massive portal forms in the sky with swirling storms orbiting around it before the devil himself flies down from the portal and does its mighty roar which is heard all the way from the New World. The Admiral then will give the hunter a special assignment into Origin Isle... Upon the completion of repelling Ruiner Nergigante; a special cutscene will play in which Ruiner will turn its attention away from the hunter into the sky in which the clouds are constantly rotating around; King Ghidorah then unveils himself and lands on the pinnacle of Origin Isle; the middle head glares at the hunter with an angry expression as if the hunter looked familiar to him, the right head will roar and taunt the Ruiner Nergigante while the left head just looks around curiously. Ruiner Nergigante roars back at the right head and proceeds to divebomb at the colossal beast, the right head catches Ruiner Nergigante mid-air with its mouth and proceeds to shoot a spark before tossing the Ruiner Nergigante aside while the elder dragon evaporates mid-air (implying that Ghidorah outright killed Ruiner Nergigante). The middle head remains with its full attention on the hunter while the right head also turns its attention to the hunter after the middle one bites the left heads horn; soon then, all three are focused on the hunter and proceed to prepare to shoot multi-electrical beams while the hunter dives away from the attack. With the hunter nowhere in sight, King Ghidorah then proceeds to do its ''Alpha Call which completely takes control of all the elder dragons in the World and forces them all to destroy and tear apart the ecoystems they occupy and then move onto the next, this includes attacking and wiping out all human beings that remain in the World. - after this cutscene, the hunter will wake up with Seliana being attacked by a Kulve Taroth.'' After the Kulve Taroth is defeated, all NPCs gather in Seliana and discuss matters about the abomination that has made the Alpha Call. Upon the end of the conversation, the hunter is then given several assignments to hunt down monsters that have been controlled by King Ghidorah and kill them before they target human civilisations; in which case the assignment quest below becomes unlocked which unlocks another and another in order. After all three of Ghidorahs heads are cut, Ghidorah will fly high into the sky; unknowningly where its going although the skies clear away and the elder dragons stop their omnicidal rampage. All NPCs congratulate you in Seliana for the miraculous task you've just completed. King Ghidorah is not dead and it is unknown where he resides in after the completion of the assignment although its speculated to have flew off elsewhere to another world; leaving this one alone. Rewards *88,666z * Godzilla: King of the Monsters guild card. * Godzilla and Ghidorahs themes available for your room. * Godzilla and Ghidorah suits as layered (The Ghidorah layered is the equivalent of having 3 wiggler heads). * Ghidorah X Armour (both alpha and beta) and Ghidorah X Weapons (all weapon types). * All armour pieces grant 200 defense per piece while all weapon pieces retain the same equivalent damage, ex: Greatsword has 2012 damage that can be upgraded identically to Safi'Jiiva weapons with dracolites. Theme Notes * During the Special Assignment Questlines involving King Ghidorah, the skies will constantly rage on with storms alongside having a red + orange hue while tornado funnels and lightning strikes litter the distant backgrounds. In the actual assignment quests themselves, the locales are filled to the brim with dead corpses of monsters, ranging from piles of dead Jagras to even dead Savage Deviljho's completely littering the landscape; showcasing the damage King Ghidorah has done and intends to do. * The Reward zenny: 88666z is intended to suit Ghidorahs portrayal with the eight flipped to the side resembling the infinity symbol which establishes Ghidorahs sheer power while the triple sixes are an iconic symbol that represents the devil which represents King Ghidorah. * King Ghidorahs persona is the same as it is in King of the Monsters; Pure Evil and even carrying out the same plan throughout the special assignment questline with its Alpha Call. * King Ghidorahs questline uses Monster Hunter World: Iceborne's contexts; it would have a separate questline if it was featured on fangames. * Unlike the likes of Kulve Taroth, Safi'Jiiva, Behemoth and Ancient Leshen; King Ghidorah can be scaled for solo-play if you fight it by yourself although all three heads will focus on you which makes the fight much harder. * King Ghidorah has had a mild size nerf so that it can be possible to fight on-foot but he still remains colossal in size by MH Standards. * In similar fashion to Kulve Taroth and Zorah Magdaros, King Ghidorah can never be slain; the quest completes after all 3 heads are successfully cut off before any of them regenerate, in which case, Ghidorah will fly into the air while the heads are possible to carve (along with the tail if you've gone for the tail). Each of the three heads offer 4 carves each while the tail offers 3 carves. * The Clutch Claw can aim for each of Ghidorahs heads, torso, back, both legs and tail although most of these require the hunter to attack from high elevation due to Ghidorahs size. * King Ghidorahs roar requires HG Earplugs to block except for Ichi's whoms roar only requires regular Earplugs to block. * King Ghidorahs weapon have a special effect when fully upgraded in which a ghidorah-like head will spurse out during weapon attacks: dealing high additional damage to the target monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Crossover Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Large Monster Category:First-Class Elder